Reunion
by kuntakintae
Summary: Ten years have past, and class 2C has a reunion. And the Vongola Decimo is invited to join. What would happen when people see him? What would they think? How would they react to his appearance and the fact that he is the boss of the most powerful Mafia Familigia in the World? I know there's a lot of this kind of stories out there already, I just wanted to write this. PLs R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**HI..this is my first fanfic on Reborn. Now I know that there are lots and lots of this kind of stories, but I just like to write it, so please don't flame me or something. Also, I'm not that good in japanese honorifics and stuff, and I haven't read Reborn in a while, so forgive me for any mistakes.**

**ALSO i have no idea what his classmates names are so i will randomly come up with names...you may recognise some of them..**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

"What? Are they stupid?" Sawada Tsunayoshi, the 10th Vongola boss spoke into the phone, a slight frown creased on his face. His frown deepened when as the other continued reporting the details of some random rival familigia causing trouble somewhere in France.

The past few years had only made Tsuna even more mature and handsome. His brown hair still stuck out and weird places, but in a somewhat cool way. His body was slim, and yet muscled. His eyes were more intense, serious, yet kind and warm. All in all, the years that have past just made him look a lot better.

When the guy on the other phone finished reporting, Tsuna sighed. It's already been ten years since he finally gave in to Reborn and became the Vongola Decimo. It has also been ten years since he had seen any of his middle school classmates, excluding his guardians, who are Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. They had stuck with him through thick and thin for the past ten years. They were his loyal subordinates, his guardians, his closest and most trusted friends. Of course, so are the rest of his guardians too, except maybe Lambo. It's not that he's not loyal...it's just that he's too lazy sometimes to do what Tsuna asks him to do, which makes him kind of not trustworthy.

He hated his job sometimes. His decisions usually decides whether people live or die. There were always stupid familigias who wanted to kill and cause trouble for fun, and since the Vongola Familigia was created for the sole purpose of doing what the police could not, mainly controlling other mafias, the decisions of what to do usually rests on the Vongola, and mainly, him.

"Get them under control. Try to protect the civilians. Kill only if you have to." Tsuna said.

"Yes, Vongola Decimo." The guy on the other line said, and hung up. Tsuna sighed and slumped down on his unnecessarily huge armchair. He was exhausted. He had spent the whole day doing paperwork and talking on phones to people all across the world. Being the boss of the largest and most powerful Mafia in Italy, and probably the World, was not an easy job.

"Tsuna-san, are you busy now?" Kyoko's voice came through the door. Tsuna immediately sat up straight. After all these years, and he still had some feelings for her, though he planned to wait a few years before...

"You can come in, Kyoko-Chan." Tsuna called out. The door opened to reveal a stunningly beautiful woman. Just like Tsuna, the past few years had only made Kyoko look better. Kyoko had let her hair grow over the years, reaching down the the middle of her back. Her figure had also grown into a very fine one indeed. She was smiling as she walked in, but what caught Tsuna's eyes was the envelope she was holding in her hand. It had no Crest, so it could not be from any other Familigia. Then what...

"We're being invited to our class reunion. Read it, and see whether you can go." She said in a light and happy tone. Tsuna took the envelope from her hand and opened it. After reading the contents, he smiled.

"Well, I guess I can take a break for one day, considering that I've only taken a week break for the last ten years." Tsuna said as he massaged the back of his neck. Kyoko's smile widened and her eyes shone happily.

"So we can go?" Kyoko asked in an excited tone. She worked as a model, but lived in the mansion where all of the important people lived in, namely the guardians and Tsuna himself. Tsuna, of course, allowed her to stay here, and since her brother stayed here too...

"Of course we can." Tsuna smiled at Kyoko. Kyoko smiled even wider, if it was possible. She thanked Tsuna enthusiastically and then left the room, waving happily at him. He waved back and stopped only when she closed the door.

"Next Wednesday, huh...I'll have to inform Hayato and Yamamoto..." Tsuna thought as he picked up his phone and told his secretary to summon His storm and rain guardian to his office.

* * *

**In Namamori**

Nezu Dohachiro looked across the class, and smiled. They were all grown up, and judging by their looks, clothes and possessions, he could see that most of them were quite successful. But, there were a few people who were missing that caught his attention.

Kyoko Sasagawa, Hana kurokawa, the two most outstanding girls in his class. They were very smart in the past, and had caught his attention because of their intelligence. They didn't seem to be present, which saddened him a little. Perhaps they were just a little late.

There were also another three who he noticed were not present, two of which were extremely popular and quite smart in the past. The two were Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi.

Hayato, though rebellious and an obvious delinquent, was extremely talented and smart. If only he had a better attitude...Yamamoto too. He was an excellent baseball player, and though not as smart as Hayato, was still quite good in his studies. Nezu suspected that they were probably the most accomplished out of all of the people in the class now.

The last one though, was known to him for a totally opposite reason. Sawada Tsunayoshi, an absolutely hopeless boy in the past. His grades were astonishingly horrible, and he was one of the weirdest students he had ever taught. He even ran around the place in his boxers before, and even confessed to Kyoko in his boxers. A truly remarkable boy. He wondered where Tsuna was right then. Probably somewhere working as a cleaner or being some unimportant person in some useless company.

"I wonder where Hayato and Yamamoto are right now. Probably too busy with their successful work, whatever that is..." Misagewa sighed. Many other girls sighed along with her, making Nezu frown. Even after ten years, these girls still fawn over those two. He doubted that those two were still single. Where were they...

"Class, if you guys can remember, go and take your old seats. I want to do roll call." Nezu said with a grin. Many of the students looked around the classroom with frowns on their faces, trying to recall where they had sat in the past. Slowly but surely, everyone took their places. Nezu didn't want to help-he wanted them to remember on their own.

"Anko!" Nezu called.

"Here!"

"Gajeel!"

"Here, ya old bat!" he replied in a teasing tone, causing everyone, even Nezu to laugh. It was true-he was getting old.

"Misagewa!"

"Here!" and he went on and on, calling out names he hadn't called in the past ten years. It really was nostalgic.

Finally, he reached the popular names in the class.

"Kyoko!" No answer came this time. Everyone looked at her empty desk. She was popular in the past for her beauty, so everyone remembered her seat, which was currently empty.

"Hana!" No answer again.

"Hayato! Yamamoto! Tsunayoshi!" Nezu called out, but no answer came.

"Dame-Tsuna's probably on the streets somewhere, so he probably won't be here anyway." Someone called out, causing some sniggers and Nezu to glare at that person, though in his mind, he was wondering whether that was really the case.

"Well, since they're not here, we should continue-" His speech was but short when a helicopter could be heard at the school courtyard. Everyone went to the windows to see who the hell would arrive in a helicopter. Everyone shivered when their old disciplinary committee president, Hibari Kyoya. He was wearing a black suit over a white button-up shirt. He wore no tie, but the thing that piqued their interest were the tonfas that he was holding. He was looking around, body in fighting position, as though checking whether there was any danger. When he was satisfied, he nodded to someone inside.

The next two people who came out shocked them. Gokudera Hayato, wearing a black suit over an orange Button-up shirt, and Yamamoto Takeshi, wearing a black suit over a Blue button-up shirt. They both were wearing red ties. They too looked around, before nodding to the person inside. The former students wondered why they were so cautious, and why the hell were those three together. Hayato hated Yamamoto, and Hibari hated everyone, so why in the world were the three together? And was Hibari actually _working_ for someone? This made them fear the person who was coming out now.

The person, to say the least, shocked them, not because they recognized him, but because of his extremely good looks. He was wearing a white suit over a yellow button-up shirt with a white tie. He had brown hair sticking up everywhere, but in a handsome way. The girls all sighed and swooned at the sight of the four extremely handsome and good-looking men. The helicopter took off once The four had walked inside the gates.

And next was Kyoko and Hana, which shocked them the most. What were they doing with the four men? What the hell?

"Well, class, back to your seats. We would be seeing them soon." Nezu called out and clapped his hands. Everyone obliged and went back to their seats. They silently waited for the four to come. Some of them wondered why Hibari Kyouya was there. He wasn't part of the class. And they also had no idea who was that guy in the white suit, who seemed to be the boss.

They then heard someone shouting.

"We're so damn late. Damn you, Yamamoto! You and your stupid sword practice made us so late!" That voice was unmistakeably Hayato. The way he said it too.

"Maa, cool down. We're not that late." A light and friendly tone spoke. everyone knew that belonged to Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Shut the hell up! You made Juudaime wait for you! That's freaking disrespectful!" Hayato shouted again.

"Shut up, herbivore. You're talking too loudly." The cold and monotonous voice of Kyouya was heard.

"What the fuck did you just say? you piece of shit? Want to fight?" Hayato shouted.

"Hey, hey, no point arguing." Yamamoto said, trying to stop the two.

"You're the one who started it!" Hayato shouted.

"Stop it. We're reaching already." A deep, rich voice said. They guessed that voice belonged to that mysterious man.

"Tch."

"Sorry Juudaime."

The doors then opened, revealing the four men and the two girls. The two girls were smiling brightly, while Hayate and Hibari were glaring in all directions.

"Hello, old classmates!" Yamamoto called out and waved, a large grin on his face. Hayato, though, was giving a death glare to Yamamoto.

"You should apologize for making them wait!" Hayato said, but Yamamoto just laughed it off. Hayato's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and he was about to open his mouth to shout some more insults when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and looked at the guy in the white suit. Everyone's eyes shifted to him, and they all stared in shock. They couldn't recognize him just now since he was so far away, but now, up close, they could recognize him, though only a little.

Standing there was Dame-Tsuna himself, looking as healthy and fine as ever. Everyone thought that he would be some lowly beggar or something, but seeing him there, with three of the most popular people in school in their own ways, shocked them to the core. What's more, he was the boss. Or seemed to be.

"No way...is that Dame-Tsuna?" Someone from the class asked in disbelief.

"It can't be. That guy was such a loser. How can he be so wealthy?" The class started to discuss, as though said person wasn't even there.  
Tsuna, on the other hand, didn't take it personally. Nevertheless, Kyoko patted him on the shoulder and gave him a smile, causing himself to feel a little happier.

"Shut the hell up! Don't you dare call Juudaime dumb!" Hayato shouted. Everyone was staring in fear at his hands now. He was holding ten sticks of dynamites, looking as though he was ready to blow up everyone there.

"Don't Hayato. It's okay." Tsuna said, stopping Hayato from doing anything violent. Hayato continued to stand in ready stance for a few seconds before straightening up and keeping his dynamites back into his suit.

"Sorry, Juudaime." he apologized.

"Um, yea hi. Long time no see, guys..." Tsuna waved to the class. Everyone was still recovering from the fact that they were nearly blown up seconds ago.

"Hey, why do you keep calling him the tenth?" Asked Toshiro, a bastard in the past, and apparently still on at present. "Tenth position from the bottom in the cleaner company?" That snide remark caused everyone to chuckle. Suddenly, he felt cold steel pressing against his throat. His eyes widened in shock when he realized that one Hibari's steel tonfas was currently held against his throat, and that Hibari had appeared beside him so fast that he did not even see him move from his spot.

"You're irritating, herbivore. I'll bite you to death." Hibari said in a cold voice, making Toshiro shiver in fear.

"Enough. This is a class reunion. Keep away all your weapons. it's dampening the mood." Tsuna said. Everyone stared at him in shock. His voice was so...firm, commanding. The past Tsuna would never be able to even use that kind of tone, or even possess one. What had the past ten years done to him?

"Hm, you're lucky." Hibari said with much displeasure and reluctantly kept his steel tonfas. The former students didn't know what to think. Hibari actually...listened to Tsunayoshi? What the hell? The school's scariest former student had listened to the schools dumbest former student?

Nezu cleared his throat. He too was shaken, but he needed to carry on before more things could happen.

"If you don't mind, can you guys go to your seats? And Mr Kyouya..." He trailed off, afraid that said person would kill him for asking him to leave. Tsuna nodded at Hibari, and he stared at the class one last time with obvious killing intent before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Sorry for that. Please continue." Tsuna said as he and his two remaining guardians went to sit at their places. Nezu then continued in a slightly shaking voice, giving his speech, and then announcing that they could start eating. The food were all placed on tables at the two ends of the classroom, and everyone started to get up once he announced that they could start eating.

But, they didn't go for the food. Instead, they went towards Tsuna and started bombarding him with questions.

"Hey, did you buy this suit with all your savings just to look wealthy?"

"Did you go for plastic surgery to get so handsome?"

"Are you really tenth position from the bottom in the cleaning company?"

Tsuna was starting to get overwhelmed by the many ridiculous questions that indirectly insulted him. He knew that they didn't know him currently, so he didn't take offense whenever they insulted him. Hayato, though, was extremely pissed. He was about to light up a dynamite and blow them up to hell when Yamamoto shouted.

"Please stop crowding around him! He needs his space! Go get your food or something." He said in a cheerful tone, yet there was a hint of anger in it. Even he could not stand so many insults being thrown at his friend and boss. Everyone, taking the hint, slowly dispersed into their own cliques and went to get their food. Tsuna sighed in relief.a

"Thanks. I needed that." Tsuna said to Yamamoto, who gave a thumbs up towards him.

"Please let me blow them up, Juudaime. They insulted you too much" Hayato said through gritted teeth. Tsuna shook his head.

"No, Hayato. They only know the me from middle school time. They don't know the present me." Tsuna said in an attempt to reason with Hayato. It seemed to work, and Hayato yet again kept his dynamites.

"Come on, lets get our food." Tsuna said, and the three went to do so. The girls crowded around Hayato and Yamamoto after getting over their initial shock and fear, and some, surprisingly, even crowded around Tsuna. He _had_ grown extremely handsome over the past few years. Hayato was not interested in any of them, and was instead scowling in annoyance, whereas Yamamoto didn't even seem to know that the girls were trying to flirt with him. Tsuna just smiled here and there, waving and sometimes making small talk to some one he was not on bad terms with in the past.

"Hey, what do you think about Tsuna. Why are those two cool guys hanging around that loser." Toshiro asked his past good friend, Kira.

"He probably begged them to go with him just so that he won't look like a complete loser, and may even look cool." Kira snorted.

"Haha, very true. It's impossible that those two would listen to him. Maybe he bribed them." The third member of their past clique, Kitamura, said.

"He may have even stole that suit. It's impossible for him to buy such an expensive suit when he;s tenth position from the bottom in a cleaning company." Kira snidely commented, causing the three to chuckle.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened, and Hibari stepped in. Everyone instantly went quiet. They all thought that Hibari had already gone off, Seems like he was still here.

"Call. Trouble." he commented shortly, and held the phone towards Tsuna. Tsuna took the phone and put it at his ear. He suddenly frowned.  
After a few seconds, he replied.

"Those idiots. I'll be there shortly. Minimize the damage and call for the nearest Ally Mafia to back you up. If things get out of control, I allow you to critically injure them or kill if really necessary." He then went silent for another few seconds, and his frown deepened.

"I see...call Dino and his familigia for backup. I remember him saying that he was taking a vacation with his Familigia at south of Mexico. He should reach your location, being in the same country. I'll be there later." Tsuna said in a tone that said "I'm-currently-pissed-off-no-more-arguments" tone. he then put down the phone and looked up, and realized that his whole class had heard what he said.

"Um, Sorry guys," he said, back to his normal, warm and friendly voice. "We have some business to do. We'll have to leave early. Goodbye." With that, he left the room, flanked by Hayate, Yamamoto and Hibari.

"Kyoko, I'll send another chopper to pick you guys later. I'll send his number soon." he turned around and called to Kyoko. Kyoko nodded and smiled.

"Thank you! Be safe!" Kyoko said in a worried tone. Tsuna nodded with a smile of his own and walked out the door. As soon as the door closed, everyone started to talk.

"Mafia? Familigia? is he related to Italian gangsters?"

"Holy shit, what the hell is he?"

"He must have been acting. No way could he be the boss of some mafia."

"But, did you hear his tone? It was really boss-like."

"But, it can't be, right?"

Everyone muttered and spoke their doubts and thoughts out. Kyoko slowly but sure became annoyed. She finally snapped when she heard someone say that Tsuna was a conniving bastard who liked to act all tough. It came from Toshiro.

"Toshiro!" Kyoko shouted, and walked straight up to him with an angry look. Hana smirked. She knew Kyoko had some feelings for Tsuna too, and it would be interesting to see Kyoko angry. Very few things could make Kyoko angry. Apparently, Toshiro had hit a mark straight on.

"I'll have you know that Tsuna is the 10th boss of the most powerful Mafia Familigia in the world known as the Vongola. He did not lie about anything! He risks his life to help civilians like _you_ who don't stand a chance against gangsters carrying guns and shooting everywhere, so shut up! You don't know anything about him!" Kyoko screamed at Toshiro's face. Toshiro, along with everybody else but Hana, was shocked. Kyoko, the kind, gentle, patient Kyoko, and gotten angry at him for insulting Dame-Tsuna. And...she said that he was the 10th boss of the Vongola Familigia? He had seen them in the news. They were scary.

"Um. h-hey. I-I was j-just j-joking." He stuttered. Kyoko glared at him one last time-and that glare shook him to the core- before storming out of the room. Hana smirked at everyone and waved.

"We'll be going off now. See ya in ten years!" She called before she too exited the classroom. Everyone was staring at the door in utter shock and astonishment. They then smelled something salty.

"OH MY GOD. TOSHIRO JUST PEED IN HIS PANTS!" A girl screamed and ran out of the room. Everyone looked at Toshiro and his wet pants, and then followed the girl. Nezu sighed.

"What a hectic reunion..." he muttered before he exited the class too, not wanting to be responsible for the 20+ year old Toshiro standing in the classroom, face red in embarrassment.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? I'm not that good in third person's POV, forgive me. I also know that this renuion thing has been used a lot of times, but i just wanted to write for the fun of it.**

**Please R&R!  
**


	2. ANsorry

**Ok i've done the checking and hopefully there is way less mistakes now. I'm sorry Alias but i don't really check my spelling and the previous computer i used didn't point out the mistakes. You know that red line whenever you spell wrongly XD anyway i've checked the spelling and hope it's okay. I only wrote this for fun so i didn't take it seriously too...**


End file.
